


Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Wild, Wild Women

by loadbearinonion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Battle Couple, Curses, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadbearinonion/pseuds/loadbearinonion
Summary: Touka Senju is a young fire-brand. What happens when she meets another equally fiery woman?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Wild, Wild Women

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pair before, but this is a gift for syusuke on the Kakashi Lounge discord server. I hope you enjoy it!

It was just past sunset when Touka was summoned by her cousin Hashirama. He had become the leader of the clan only days earlier, and already he was summoning her like he was hot shit. She smirked as she thought to herself that she would show him he was no boss of hers. Still, her sense of clan loyalty demanded she answer the summons with good grace. 

"Touka, I'm afraid you aren't going to like what I have to say. We are attempting to make some alliances in order to strong-arm the Uchiha into accepting our offer of peace. We have been made an offer by the Terumi clan of the water that they would become our allies if and only if we made a marriage pact for their next clan-head, Mezu. As you can guess, this is why I have summone--Touka, get your finger out of my face!" Hashirama said. "Not a chance, who do you think you are to marry me off without so much as asking me?" was Touka's heated retort. 

Her hands and neck started to perspire as her cousin and his brother started detailing all of the many reasons this alliance was necessary, and why it would be an honor for Touka. Her thoughts were swirling around her and she felt like she was going to faint as they talked on about the two kekkei genkai of the Terumi clan as if she cared about stupid shit like that and should be impressed. In the end, she had no choice but to go and meet the next clan-head. She had no intention of a marriage pact, but she loved her clan and loved her cousin so she felt that a meeting would be harmless. 

En route, a day's journey from the water inlet where the Terumi clan made their home, a flurry of kunai stopped just short of the small Senju entourage. Touka stepped to the front poised for a fight and shouted "show yourselves, filthy dogs!" Out from the shadows stepped a single individual with the longest, prettiest hair Touka had ever seen. It was a vivid red and made the young woman appear to have fire sprouting directly from her head. Her legs were also very long, but Touka had no idea why that should catch her notice. "I must be trying to gauge how fast she can reach us..." the Senju thought to herself unconvincingly. But what she said out loud was "Explain yourself, NOW!" while she took her battle stance. 

The young woman bowed slightly (and oh, how the sunlight filtering through caught her hair!) she said "I understand the Senju clan has sent a member for an alliance sealed with a marriage pact. I have come to thwart it. My name is Mei Terumi. Mezu is my younger brother, a mere 6 years old. The clan intends to marry him off, gain the alliance, and kill the bride. I won't allow them to visit such a horror on my brother or another young stranger. Please take the young girl and return to the forest." 

Touka was definitely not expecting that! She was no old maid, but she was definitely not a child either. Did Hashirama or Tobirama even inquire of the details of this "next clan-head" that turns out to be a child? "Hashirama's ridiculous obsession with that Madara Uchiha has made him sloppy and almost got me killed." she thought. "Young Mei, where can we meet to discuss this further?" Touka said. Mei indicated a small outcrop of rocky water not far from where they were. Visibility was good, so she dismissed all of her party, save her personal guard, to return to the forest with a letter for Hashirama. They were wary of leaving with the threat of death present but knew that Touka was a strong fighter and that she wasn't alone.  
When the two young women settled to talk, Mei was surprised to learn that it was Touka herself who was the intended bride. This woman was about the same age as her! Now she knew she could never let the marriage happen. It had become even more clear that her brother was a mere pawn in some game the clan elders were playing. After speaking for several hours, Mei decided there was nothing left for it. She thanked Touka for her candor and her company and stood with her mind set to overthrow the clan elders if that is what it took. When the redhead stood, she offered Touka a sad smile "I would that we should have met under less unfortunate circumstances. I think in a more peaceful time we could have been great companions. I can face my death knowing I protected my brother and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." 

Touka started and blushed at these words. Could it be? Could it be true that this Mei Terumi felt all the feelings Touka was feeling herself? If so, how could she let her go to her death? A clan coup was a very dangerous thing, but they had been planning to kill a young Senju and force this young boy into a puppet marriage. Touka was no child though. She was a Senju of the Forest and just the right age for the fierce recklessness that overtook her at the thought of Mei doing this alone. She reached for the Terumi's wrist and as her fingers encircled the dainty pale flesh she whispered "I am coming with you. It is too risky for you to go alone and there is too much at stake. I won't lose you when I have just found you." Now it was Mei's turn to blush as scarlet as her hair. Touka pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her lips for just a moment. When the two women regained their composure, Touka called over her guard and the three set about their plan to show these clan elders that these were not the women to be trifled with. 

Epilogue: 

It was 3AM when a portion of Touka's vanguard returned to the Senju clan grounds. "Hashirama-sama, we have a letter from your cousin. We were waylaid before we reached our destination." Hashirama looked frightened and sent for Tobirama in case they needed to plan a rescue. When Tobirama arrived rubbing sleep from his eyes they decided to read the letter together. When it was open, Hashirama immediately recognized his cousin's untidy scrawl. The hastily written note contained just 4 words: "OH FUCK OFF, HASHIRAMA!"


End file.
